And It Sets in the West
by silenced eyes
Summary: Goku missed the sun...why couldn't he see the sun? Why was he alone? He didn't want to be alone...he didn't understand...


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki in any way, shape or form.   
  
Hmm...I suppose a little bit of an explanation is due. The title refers to the sun that sets in the west. Goku (in this fic) yearns for the sun, which leads him into the journey with Sanzo n' the gang to the land of the West, in his quest to reach the sun. However, that is only my opinion and it doesn't actually have much to do with the fic at all ^^;. Just wanted to have a title that means something for once, is all.   
  
I've read NONE of the Saiyuki manga, whatsoever, and I've watched very little of the anime series so I apologize beforehand for anything that is inaccurate and...stuff...I'm just making things up as I go along...   
  
Ah well, just so you know, this takes place after Goku's 500 year imprisonment and when Sanzo frees him. For the people who know even less of Saiyuki than me: I think, Sanzo was drawn to the mountaintop where Goku was banned to because he constantly heard Goku's voice in his head, calling for him. I'm not quite sure of this, however, this fic is based on that knowledge...so...yeah...here's the fic =]   
  
---   
  
He didn't...remember...   
  
He didn't...remember...   
  
He didn't remember...why he was there.   
  
Why?   
  
Why was he locked up...chained and barred in?   
  
Why was there yellow paper slapped and plastered everywhere?   
  
Why couldn't he leave?   
  
Why didn't the birds fly high enough to reach him?   
  
Why was it so silent?   
  
He missed the sun...why couldn't he see the sun?   
  
Who were his friends...?   
  
Where were they...?   
  
Why didn't they come save him?   
  
He was trapped. He was hurt. Why didn't they come save him?   
  
_Because you've done something wrong. This is your punishment.   
  
Because the ofuda seals you here, where you belong. Your prison.   
  
Because that is forbidden.   
  
Because only you deserve this. You don't deserve to have anything reach your fingertips.   
  
Because you are alone.   
  
Because you belong in the darkness. Your black heart does not deserve light.   
  
They are unknown.   
  
They are beyond your reach.   
  
Because you hurt them.   
  
Because they won't.   
  
Because they can't.   
  
Because this is your punishment._   
  
He didn't...understand...   
  
He didn't...remember...   
  
At all...   
  
He...he wanted to leave...   
  
He wanted...   
  
A hand trembled as it was raised. Sharp, yellow-white claws protruded from soiled, bony fingers.   
  
...to leave...   
  
The callused, dirt-caked hand advanced.   
  
He just wanted...   
  
And it still trembled, as it tried to reach out...reach out for the sun that was not there...   
  
...to be free...   
  
It stung and it burned and he didn't understand why...   
  
He was trapped...   
  
_Shut up!!_   
  
His hand jerked back, his eyes wide and his body shivering in fear. A new voice.   
  
It sounded angry.   
  
Scared, golden eyes looked up as a shadow stepped into the glaring sunlight that reached no further than the entrance.   
  
"I'm here now, damnit. So stop screwing with my head already." Yes, the voice was gruff and angry.   
  
He could see nothing but the stranger's silhouette and his peculiar violet eyes.   
  
Those eyes narrowed.   
  
"You've been calling me. Who are you?"   
  
He didn't understand...   
  
The stranger took a few steps forward.   
  
"Oi! Are you mute or..."   
  
"...I never called you," came a hoarse, quiet voice. Was that his own? It was different from the stranger's, and there certainly wasn't anyone else in the cave. Yes, it must've been his own.   
  
A pregnant silence passed between, more annoyed and angry on the violet-eyed stranger's part.   
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving." With this cold dismissal, the person turned and started walking away.   
  
He panicked, "W-wait...!"   
  
He couldn't...let him leave...   
  
He didn't want to be alone anymore.   
  
To be trapped anymore.   
  
The stranger stopped, but did not turn.   
  
He did not know what more to say. What could possibly keep the stranger there?   
  
With stiff movements, the stranger once again advanced towards him, and stuck his hand near the space between two stone bars. His angry air did not lessen.   
  
His breath was not even as he stared from the stranger's hand, to his indistinct face and luminous eyes, and back again. He couldn't possibly reach out. It would only burn and sting. He would never be able to leave.   
  
"Come on. It'll get dark soon." This was grit out impatiently.   
  
He only wanted to be free.   
  
So, once again, the filthy hand reached out, trembling and tentative. The shackles and chains rattled.   
  
It did not sting. It did not burn.   
  
The stranger's hand was a human's and his own was a youkai's. And yet, it was callused like his own. It was dirty like his own. And it trembled, ever so slightly, like his own.   
  
It did not hurt when their hands touched. The yellow papers that sealed, the stone barriers that imprisoned, the chains and shackles that restrained...all melted away. They no longer existed.   
  
He only wanted to be free...   
  
Quick, shaky steps were taken. Toes warmed under sunlight.   
  
A laugh, an exhilarated, ecstatic, purely delighted laugh broke free. It rang loudly and flew outside of the small cave, running rampant throughout the mountainsides.   
  
He was free at last. 


End file.
